


Gentlemen of Taste

by Nary



Category: Hannibal (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fashion & Couture, First Meetings, Gen, Italy, Men Admiring Other Men's Clothing, Suit Porn, Suits, Tailoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Gianni's customers came to him by word of mouth, since he did not advertise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen of Taste

The atelier was unobtrusive from the exterior. A small brass plaque with the name 'Gianni' was all that set it apart from other doors on the Via Palesco, a quiet street in a primarily residential part of Rome. Only a select few knew that behind that door was the shop of one of the best tailors in Europe -perhaps in the world. For bespoke suits, certainly, few could compare with his skill. The prices would match accordingly, of course, but for creations of such beauty, such finesse, it was truly worthwhile. 

All of Gianni's customers came to him by word of mouth, since he did not advertise. Harold had felt as though he had stumbled upon a buried treasure when he first set foot in the atelier, many years ago now. Since that time he had purchased certain items of clothing - shirts, ties, pocket squares - from other sources, but all of his suits were fashioned by Gianni. He still had the first one he'd bought, a dark brown checked number that looked as fresh as the day he originally donned it, although others had tragically succumbed to the rigors of his profession. Gianni knew precisely what he required from his suits, not simply his measurements but the way he wished for the pants to break, the slight give required in the shoulders because Harold turned his upper body more stiffly, the precise location of the interior pocket for his phone, and a thousand other tiny details that set his work apart from the rest. Despite this, Harold had never insulted him by asking him to make a suit without having him there to make sure it was perfectly fitted. Consequently, he made a trip to Italy every few years in order to refresh his wardrobe.

Gianni's was exclusive enough that it was rare to see another client there. But today, as Harold approached the familiar mahogany door, another gentlemen opened it and stepped out. He was taller than Harold by several inches, with striking cheekbones and a severe expression. Harold recognized at once the hallmarks of Gianni's work in the suit he was wearing, and indeed admired the man's choice of a teal and navy houndstooth wool, which served to accentuate his complexion and made his sandy hair look blonder. Harold was privately relieved to think that the blue, though handsome, wouldn't have suited him, so he wouldn't be tempted to ask Gianni to duplicate one of his masterpieces.

"Scusi," the man said, nodding courteously to Harold as he passed him on the step. His Italian was lightly accented, perhaps indicating an origin in... Germany? No, somewhere in Scandinavia, Harold decided. He was prepared to pass him by and enter into the atelier when the man paused and turned to look at him more closely. Harold felt oddly as if he was being sized up, but he hesitated as well to hear what the man might say.

"Forgive me," the man continued in English, with a smooth smile that somehow did not quite set Harold at ease. "I was admiring your choice of pocket square. The burnt orange paired with that shade of green - an audacious selection, but very interesting."

"Thank you," Harold replied, smiling back nervously, his hand rising involuntarily to finger the silk fabric. "I felt like, with this tie, a bolder choice would work well. I'm pleased to hear that you concur."

"Oh, absolutely," the man said, nodding contemplatively. "But how rude, I have not introduced myself. Hannibal Lecter." 

He offered Harold a well-manicured hand, which Harold hesitated only a moment before shaking. Still, he didn't feel quite comfortable enough to offer even his most frequent alias to this stranger. "Harold Starling," he replied instead.

"Starling? Are you...?" Lecter looked pensive, lost in thought for a moment, then shook his head slightly, drawing his attention back to Harold. "Are you American, I take it? A long way from home." 

Harold had the sense that wasn't what he had originally intended to ask, but nodded. "A good suit is worth any amount of travel," he said, and Lecter nodded in agreement. 

"Indeed, I myself have journeyed very far to reach this place - but it has been worth it," he said, gesturing slightly to his own attire. 

"I was just admiring the pattern," Harold said. "Remarkable."

"Ah, it is good to find a kindred soul, a man unafraid of wearing patterns, colors. Black suits are so dull, don't you think?"

"For some people, I suppose they serve well enough," said Harold, smiling faintly at the thought of Reese in anything other than black. "For myself, I prefer something a little less traditional."

Hannibal nodded knowingly. "More vibrant - more alive! Black is for funerals," he said, and chuckled as if at his own private joke. "Mr. Starling, I feel a strange kinship with you. If we were closer to my home, I would invite you to dinner. You are clearly a man of impeccable taste." 

"Thank you," Harold said politely, not knowing what else to say.

Lecter glanced up at the sky, which was grey, threatening rain. "But I have detained you too long already, and it would not do to keep Gianni waiting. Enjoy your new suit, Mr. Starling. Perhaps we shall meet again under more hospitable circumstances."

"I hope so," said Harold, and watched him walk away down the narrow street, bemused and ever so slightly uneasy.

**Author's Note:**

> OF COURSE Finch and Lecter go to the same tailor.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
